


Ditto Dreams

by Filthmonger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Kinda?, Lactation, Milking, Mindbreak, Mindfuck, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: The Entree Forest; a mysterious place where the dreams of trainers and pokemon become reality. Our intrepid Author-Scientist duo have decided to take al ittle walk through the shade to try and learn more about the inner workings, and maybe a little inspiration on the side. One minor distraction later, and they suddenly find themselves set upon by a terrifying creature whose motives are more nightmare than dream...Sequel to Dark Dreams (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751584)





	Ditto Dreams

The forest was lit by the faint green of dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves as they moved in the gentle wind. A wild, untamed place, it was filled with the bird calls and rustling as Pokémon scurried through the underbrush. Sweet smelling flowers of pale blue and vibrant pink littered the edges of clearings and glades. The air was warm and pleasant, laden with a gentle scent of floral life that calmed the nerves. It almost felt as though you could slip into sleep at any moment, and dream happy dreams of the very forest you were in.

“Wow…” Shauntal said, brushing her gloved hands along the low-lying branches. “I didn’t know this place existed…”

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Fennel said. Her knee-length purple hair swayed as she walked and hummed her way through the roots and grass, her white lab-coat beginning to pick up the faintest smudges of green. “I mean, I’ve never been here before either, but I knew it was here! It’s a good thing that Golurk of yours can fly.”

Shauntal smiled back at her, unsticking her shoe from a patch of mud. Her hair was much shorter than her companion’s; a tiny purple bob that framed her face alongside her round glasses. Her dress was the same colour as her hair, the pleated skirt barely reaching to her mid-thigh, and beneath that she wore simple tights the same near-black as her shoulder-length gloves. She watched Fennel as she trumped through the undergrowth, babbling on about her work and how it affected the area around them.

“So, dreams can become reality here?” Shauntal asked, a pen poised at her notebook.

“That’s right! Well, sort of. The Game Sync allows trainers to share the dreams of themselves and their Pokémon.” Fennel said. “I’m not exactly sure how, but the collection of all those dreams affects the reality of this forest. With enough collected dreams, strong memories or dreams about Pokémon could cause the Pokémon themselves to begin appearing in this forest! I’ve been trying to study the exact mechanism, but since I haven’t been able to get to the forest before…”

Fennel’s rambling continued as they walked. Shauntal was barely paying attention anymore; her nose was deep in her notebook as she scribbled notes for scenes and stories.

_The sharp cries of Pidoves filled the still air as they ventured deeper, She wrote, the forest’s mysteries still unsolved._

She tapped her cheek with her pencil, peering around the forest. There wasn’t much to distinguish it from the other forests of Unova, much to her literary dismay. There was only so many times she could describe a tree.

_Her companion strolled ahead, their steps loud and obvious, She continued. The long hair swayed with each motion of those delightful hips, teasing reminders of long nights together…_

Shauntal blinked and looked back down at her note. Then back up to Fennel as she swished her way through the undergrowth. Shauntal gulped as heat rushed to her cheeks; those hips were rather delightful, weren’t they? And they did move with such grace… her fingers twitched, closing the book and stowing it quickly as her walking base quickened. She danced around loose twigs until she was mere inches behind the swaying curtain of purple hair. She reached forwards and lunged, resting her chin on Fennel’s shoulder.

“What about… other dreams?” She said. She hugged their bodies close, her arms wrapping around the dream scientist’s waist. Her lips were a mere inch from Fennel’s ear as she whispered. “How would the dream you gave me affect this place?”

Fennel’s excited rambling turned to panicked babbling. Shauntal chuckled, and nibbled her earlobe. Fennel squeaked and shivered, sinking back as Shauntal’s hands roamed up and down the lab coat, feeling the slender frame beneath.

“I-I don’t… know how it would.” Fennel said. “Th-there’s not… enough data…”

“Is that an excuse to make me have more dreams you can… re-enact on me?” Shauntal giggled as Fennel’s cheeks turned bright red.

“I-I said I was sorry!”

“I didn’t want an apology.” She nuzzled her neck, planting a soft kiss. “I wanted a guarantee.”

“S-shauntal… this is supposed to be… a-a scientific investigation…”

“I can’t help it. This place is just so mesmerising. So perfect for a book! Two young women alone together in a forest… their thoughts slowly turning to those of passion…”

“A-aah… I-I can see you got y-your inspiration back…”

“Mostly... but I could do with a little extra help.” Shauntal’s heart was pounding in her chest. She was still getting used to this dynamic; this whole relationship she had formed on finding Fennel defiling her body while she dreamt of naughty tentacles. She wasn’t much of a lover –barely had the time or chance to practice- but she knew she loved the way Fennel squirmed under her touch. The way the scientist blushed and squeaked. This power she had… it was exhilarating.

“S-someone could come… someone could s-see us…” Fennel groaned.

“Maybe that’s their dream.” Shauntal said.

She gently pushed Fennel’s face towards her own, leaning in until their lips were an inch apart…

A rustle in the bushes made them both jump back. 

“Fennel…” Shauntal asked. “What kind of Pokémon could live here?”

“U-um… any kind.” Fennel said. “Small ones… bug types… b-big, scary legendary Pokémon…”

The two of them stepped back from the bushes as the movement grew stronger. Shauntal’s hand leapt to her pokeballs, staring down at the errant foliage. Fennel sunk further and further back, shivering madly as the sound of twigs snapping grey closer and closer. A pair of eyes loomed out of the shadow of a fern, staring down at the two of them. Finally, the beast revealed itself; a pale violet blob rolled out of the undergrowth. The two girls stared at it in confusion as it slowly raised itself up into a quivering, meter tall mass of amoebic jelly. Two simple, beady eyes dragged themselves upwards, followed by a broad, smiling mouth.

“Is that…?” Shauntal asked.

“A Ditto!” Fennel cried, pulling herself from the writer’s arms and kneeling before the amorphous Pokémon.

“H-hey! You don’t know if it’s dangerous or not!”

“It’s okay! Most ditto are completely docile!” Fennel said. She beamed brightly at the blob, which beamed back. “Usually they only show up because they’re curious. I guess someone had a really nice dream about you, huh?”

The Ditto wobbled happily, raising its little pseudo-limbs in the air. Fennel giggled, holding her hand out. The ditto cocked it’s not-quite-head and slowly raised itself up to prod Fennel’s palm.

“See, Shauntal? Completely harmless!”

The Ditto surged forwards, its gelatinous form sliding between Fennel’s fingers and round over her hand. The scientist’s giggles turned from playful to nervous as she pulled her hand back, but it remained stuck fast in the Ditto’s amorphous flesh. She tugged harder, her smile faltering as the Ditto began to bubble and broil, its size growing dramatically as if it were being inflated.

“Sh-Shauntal! I-I’m stuck!” Fennel screamed.

“Hang on!” Shantal rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around Fennel and tugging with all of her might. Her heels dug into the ground, her arms quickly began to ache, but the scientist was stuck fast. The Ditto continued to grow, looming over them with its almost comically small face still smiling down at them. With a disgusting shlorp it pulled Fennel up to her shoulder, small tentacles emerging and wrapping around her head.

“Harder! Its not stopping!” Fennel cried. She pushed and kicked back but still she sunk further. The two of them pulled and grunted, crying out for help into a silent forest. With a last desperate gasp of breath Fennel’s head was pulled inside. Shauntal jumped back as the goo brushed along her hands, a shiver running up her spine. She stepped back further and further, her eyes fixed on the horror of her friend’s kicking legs as they slid inside the gooey mass; the muffled screams filling the forest. The Ditto’s body was rippling with every movement and the smile seemed to grow as Fennel sunk deeper and deeper. Finally, with another sickening wet sound, Fennel’s feet disappeared. Shauntal’s hands slipped over her mouth, hot tears dripping down her cheeks. She could still see the scientist’s silhouette floating in the semi-translucent goo, writhing amongst the mass.

The Ditto lurched forwards and Shauntal ran.

Blindly she rushed through the trees, stumbling over roots and screaming loud enough to send bird Pokémon flying. Her tights tore on loose branches and nettles, her enormous collar was ripped from her as she scrambled through a bush. She dared not look behind her, her mind filled with the wet smacks and squelches that had accompanied her friend’s slow entrapment. A root caught her foot and she tumbled to the ground, a cry of pain before she fell into a crumpled heap. She forced herself to keep crawling forward but soon everything gave out as her body wracked itself with shuddering sobs.

Shauntal pawed her way to the base of a tree, pulling herself into a sitting, foetal position. Wrapping her arms around her chest she peered into the peaceful depths of the forest, her ears straining. She jumped at every rustle or twitter, curling tighter against the tree. Was it following? Or was it content with simply… She shook her head violently. No. No, no, no! Fennel wasn’t… Pokémon didn’t…! But she’d seen it. Seen the way it had sucked Fennel inside with a goofy smile on its face. The way it had surged up to meet her. Was it someone’s nightmare; a personification of the dark fears of some poor trainer made manifest? If so, then was Fennel really…? Shauntal buried her head into her knees; she had run away like a coward and left Fennel. The poor scientist had done nothing to deserve this. She had to warn people. To get out of the forest as quick as possible and tell them all about the monster within!

Something dripped from above her. Her eyes widened and her hands shook, her whole body frozen with fear. A squelch sounded, and slowly her head turned upwards. Looming above her was the dreadful pink face and its simple smile, the body strung between the trees like a thick, gooey web. A faint, dark blob floated within. The thin lips opened wide, revealing the near-liquid maw. Before Shauntal could even open her mouth to scream it retracted its bulk from the neighbouring trees and tumbled towards her. She wrapped her hands over her head and closed her eyes as she was engulfed in warm, viscous sludge.

***

It smelt sweet and flowery, as if she was breathing Turkish delight. Her body floated on a gently rolling sea of warmth, her limbs submerged beneath the waves. Her eyes were closed and she hovered on the edge of sleep as the thick ocean undulated and rocked her to and thro. But most of all she felt… full. She squirmed gently, her finger drifting through the warm goo, her whole body filled with the same warmth that surrounded her. Each tiny movement sent a bubble of pleasure through her, the fullness quivering as she ground back against it. It bubbled too, moving her from comfortably full to wonderfully stuffed as it poked and prodded deeper into her very core. She gasped, and her eyes flickered open.

The pleasant dreams gave way to the nightmare as Shauntal found herself in a chamber of sticky pink. It was roughly ovoid, the walls undulating with a liquid gloop noise. Light filtered through the translucent goo, turning everything to the same fleshy hue. She screamed aloud, and tried to sit up, but her limbs were stuck fast; enveloped by the slowly wriggling floor. She was stuck on her hands and knees, posed like an animal in heat, the thick goo running in faint currents through her fingers and toes. What remained of her clothes was little more than rags, leaving her naked body at the Ditto’s mercy. She tugged harder, falling back onto her knees and gasping again as a pair of thick, springy somethings slid further inside and pressed against sensitive spots within her cunt and arse. Shivering she turned back, blood draining from her face as she spied the two sticky appendages pressing themselves into her. She felt a tug on her chest and looked down. Her modest chest hung beneath her, the nipples caught in a pair of gelatinous tubes that ever-so-slightly pulled them towards the floor. She quivered in a mix of unwanted pleasure and unbridled horror. She called out but only the squelching slap of the gooey walls answered.

Was this the Ditto’s… stomach?

She tugged harder, yelping with sensation. She had to leave. She had to find a way out before… b-before…! She screamed and pulled, the goo pulling her back into her prostrate position. The tentacles in her lower half surged back, grinding fleshy nodules against her inner walls. Something tugged against her clit and she gasped, collapsing back down into the soft prison. It was almost like… no, it was exactly like her dream. She was trapped by a hideous creature, to be used for its pleasure.

A movement caught her eye; a faint, wriggling form in the slime. She pulled herself upwards as the dark spot grew larger –no, surged towards her. The wall in front of her split apart and her eyes widened.

“F-fennel?” She said.

“Mmmmph…!” Fennel replied, her mouth covered by a goo gag. Like her the scientist wore nothing but rags, and her limbs were held tightly by the slime. She was spread-eagled, her legs wide open as the slick tentacles pounded in and out of her holes. A thin tendril suckled at her clit, and two more had wrapped themselves over Fennel’s ample breasts. Her eyes rolled back as a series of bumps worked their way down the tubes, her body tensing as if she had been electrocuted. The gag slowly slid away from her mouth, leaving her tongue to loll out of her mouth as the goo continued to fuck her silly mere inches from Shauntal.

“What’s going on? What is it doing to you?!” Shautnal cried.

“Sh-shauntal…” Fennel moaned. “Its… so… a-aah… so good!”

“H-huh?”

“It just keeps –anh!- f-fucking me… and fucking me… filling my holes over and over and over… h-hehe…!” Fennel squirmed back against the tentacles. “A-and then it… mmm… then it fed me this sticky stuff and now… a-aah! N-now its milking me too.”

“Milking?”

“Yuh-huh! It’s s-so… a-aaaaah!” She cried out as another series of bumps were suckled out of her breasts. “Fuck, yes! Yes! More, more!”

“F-fennel!”

“S-sorry… all the cumming and fucking and milking and, and… a-aaah… I think my brain is turning to mush.” Fennel grinned at her. “It’s so… good…!”

“We have to get out of here!” Shauntal said, looking around he translucent walls. “There has to be a way to-“

“Why?”

“Huh? But… we’re trapped! We have to go! Who knows what this thing will do to us!”

“H-hehe!” Fennel giggled. She leant forwards as much as she could, drunkenly ogling Shauntal. “You’re so cute…”

“Fennel! Not now!”

“Yes… s-so... mmm… Y-you should just give in…” Fennel shivered. “O-oh god… I-I’m getting c-close again! More! More, more, fuck me!”

Shauntal watched, her cheeks burning, as Fennel threw her head back and screamed, her body tensing around the thick, gooey cocks pounding her holes. The scientist’s eyes rolled back, her tongue lolling out as her heavy chest rose and fell with each panting breath. 

“So good…” Fennel slurred. 

“F-fight it! You have to fight it!”

“Why…? So much… cumming… makes my brain go nice and numb. Hehe… numb dumb milky fuck cow.” Fennel’s head lolled forward, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

“I-I… I’m so sorry… th-this is all my fault.” Shauntal could feel the tears budding again. “I-I shouldn’t have brought us- mmph!”

Fennel had pressed forwards, their lips meeting and her tongue lazily pushing its way into Shauntal’s mouth. They broke apart, Shauntal’s cheeks burning brighter as Fennel collapsed back with a giggle, settling into the gooey wall and moaning loudly to herself. Guilt flooded Shauntal’s mind; guilt from leading them both here, guilt from running when Fennel had been enveloped, but most of all… guilt from how she felt now. She was horrified, panicking, and utterly terrified. But watching the way Fennel’s body squirmed, the way her chest jiggled and her hips quaked with every thrust… the way she mewled and moaned and begged for more and more… Shauntal’s thighs clamped together as she shook her head.

And then she cried out as her own tentacles began to move.

It was slow; teasingly so. Barely a motion, but enough to feel. A gentle grind in and out of her, a slight throb as the gooey appendages thickened to stretch her already tightly filled holes. A little suckle on her nipple, a squirming press against her clit; all enough to remind her of what awaited. She tried to pull her hips away but that only helped the tentacles slide against her, sending a pang of need through her cunt and up her body. She bit her lip and whimpered. She wasn’t going to… she would resist! She wasn’t like… like… The wet squelching sounds of the walls and the tentacles were punctuated with shrill, erotic moans that echoed in the small space. Even the sweet smell was perverted by the musky scent of sweat. It was as if Shauntal were surrounded by sex; surrounded by her friend’s pleasure as the gentle rolling of the goo beneath her reminded her of just how close she was to her own. She closed her eyes and shook her head. No. no! She wouldn’t…!

“Shauntal…” Fennel moaned.

Shauntal looked up, her eyes panicking eyes locking with Fennel’s drunken ones. She whimpered again, her body squirming as it urged her to press back into the waiting pleasure. She swallowed, her thighs tightening together as Fennel’s head lolled back, her body twisting and tensing as another orgasm rocked through her; the tentacles on her breasts violently suckling the milk from her.

“Shauntal!” Fennel screamed as she came. Over and over she screamed as she was fucked and milked, squirming back against her captor as she called the novelist’s name. Slowly the gag slid back over her mouth, and the scientist’s moans were once again muffled and quiet.

Shauntal mewled, her legs shaking. Her toes curled and her fingers tightened into fists. It was so hard… to resist…

She pushed her hips back onto the fleshy tentacles.

In an instant everything on her body jumped to life; the tubes around her nipples and clit tugged and suckled, sending sharp bursts of pleasure up her body and making her tense and writhe. The tentacles slid almost entirely from her before slamming back in, springing backwards and forward through her stretched holes. She cried out as the sudden sensations overwhelmed her, flooding her brain with pleasure. Her body rocked with every thrust, her eyes flickering and rolling upwards as the Ditto’s goo roiled and churned against every sweet spot. F-fuck! It was too much, too fast! She collapsed onto the gooey ground, her cheek resting on the thin membrane as she panted.

She barely registered the new tentacle slowly rising out of the slime until it had slipped inside her open mouth. Almost on instinct her lips closed around it, her tongue swirling about the sweet goo as it gently thrust itself in and out of her mouth. She moaned around the slimy shaft, quivering in ecstasy. Something spurted down her throat and she swallowed eagerly. A warmth began to grow in her stomach, spreading upwards to her chest with each greedy gulp. The warmth slowly turned to a pressure, a need that was building and building, waiting to be released alongside the growing need of her cunt.

The tentacle popped out of her mouth, a trail of sweet fluid drooling out of her. Shauntal nuzzled into the goo, her eyes rolling back as the tentacles pounded both her holes in unison. Everything about her was full… her stomach, her cunt, her arse… She mewled with delight as the suckling on her full, aching breasts grew stronger and stronger. The pressure was almost painful now. She wanted… needed release! Her entire body gave one great shudder, her back arching as she begged the Ditto around her.

The first few droplets of milk spurted out of her breasts and her body collapsed with pleasure, her scream echoing around the slimy chamber as she came. Her mind was full of white haze, all of her burning with pleasure, but still the tentacles continued; they fucked and thrust away at her cunt and arse even as aftershocks wracked her frame. Her breasts pulsed with pleasure as each spurt of milk was greedily gulped away by the goo, pushing her back to the edge of orgasm even as the first ended. Like a ragdoll she slumped forwards, collapsing further into the goo as another orgasm ripped through her body.

It was… so hard… to think…

Shauntal groaned and purred, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Warm, gooey tentacles wrapped itself around her neck and gently pulled her upwards. She blinked, barely registering Fennel’s face in front of her as her hips thrust backwards of their own volition.

“Fennel…” She moaned.

“Mmmph…?” Fennel replied, the gag slipping away.

The two of them giggled and groaned together, panting with delight as their minds were shattered over and over by orgasm. Slowly they leaned closer until their lips could lock once again and their tongues could slip together. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and drifted from lips to neck and cheek, but over and over they repeated it, moaning into each other as they were enveloped by the encroaching goo. And there they lay, fucked and milked and grinding against each other’s flushed and sweaty bodies, without a single dream of escape.


End file.
